Crossover Madness
by Lady Threarah
Summary: Slight AU. When Mulder and Scully were sent to Japan to investigate 'strange occurances', they never imagined the madness they would be led into with the help of our favorite old lady and fox... Chapter 4 offically up!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hey all, this is Lady Threarah, and now that I've been able to work up the courage to post, you're now reading my pathetic attempt at fanfiction. For those who don't know, this story will contain many combined into one, but I will be posting it under the Yu Yu Hakusho section. If you like it enough to want to read more, then please leave a review. I should warn you though; flames will be used to cook my dad's "Famous 'Taters" TM. I am open to constructive criticism, however, and will greatly appreciate it if you notify me of my mistakes.

This story is a whim of mine, and I wanted to exactly how many things you can combine into one story and have it be believable / entertaining. I feel I should let you know that I will only be updating when I am completely satisfied with the chapter, so expect long breaks in between updates, okay?

**Warning**: there will be yaoi and hetero pairings, but nothing in too graphic a detail. There will also be some violence, blood, implied events, and random swearing, from mild to coarse to '_you kiss your mother with that mouth?_'. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the computer I'm typing this on. Any and all stories/characters/universes mentioned here belong to their respective creators; I am simply the one who is pulling the strings, and I am making no money on this whatsoever.

Day 1

"Are you sure about this, Skinner?"

"Of course I am. I need the two of you to go to Japan and find out what is going on there. I don't care what you have to do, just as long as it gets done. Now go; your plane leaves in a few hours and the two of you still need to pack."

"…Yes sir." They chorused, before turning to leave.

**DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1**

"Well, that was a long plane ride, eh Scully?"

"……" Dana Scully didn't bother to respond to her partner's asinine question as she ran a hand through her strawberry-blond hair. In her opinion, 'long' was the understatement of the century. But there was nothing she could do about the past. Right now, they needed to find a hotel room and attempt to find their contact. There have been rumors of 'demons', 'ghosts' and 'witches' here in Japan, and as Fox Mulder, her partner, had been assigned to find the truth, she was forced to tag along with him. That, and she also spoke Japanese, where as he didn't.

"Mulder, let's just find a hotel so we can ge-"

"Hotel?" he interrupted her, surprise clearly written on his face. _He took the same flight as me; where the Hell is he getting his energy? _"Scully, didn't you read the report? We already have a place waiting for us. We'll be staying with our _contact_ at her shrine."

"_Shrine_?" Dana could have been knocked over with a feather. There wasn't anything in the report that said _anything_ about a _shrine_. _Are we even reading the same thing?_

"Excuse me, but would the two of you happen to be from the FBI?" both agents turned to look at a man, perhaps forty-eight years in age. His blond hair was cut close to his head, but still possessed an unruly quality to it. Small, dark eyes peered at them from a narrow face, just below Mulders shoulder, and his clothes looked as though he had been sleeping in them. Dana cringed mentally at his haggard appearance.

"Yes, we are. Who are you?" answered the tall American, via Scully. The man smiled, sending icy shivers down Dana's spine. "My name is Asato Kido. I was told to pick you up and take you to Master Genkai. You'll be staying with her."

"Oh." _Why did he call her 'Master'?_ Dana had something to think about (and keep her mind from finding rest) as she placed her luggage in the trunk with Mulders, and climbed in the car proper. It was also a long drive. _Figures_.

**DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1**

Three hours and a mountains' worth of stairs later, the two agents found themselves standing (more like leaning against one another in exhaustion) before a gorgeous, well-maintained, traditional Shrine complex. Although, despite the beautiful appearance, there was a faint smell of smoke on the air; and, partially hidden by a large bush, was a scorch mark on the stone-paved ground. Dana noticed both of these, but didn't say anything about them at the moment. She needed to have a long talk with her partner in private first.

Kido first showed them to the rooms they would be staying in. They were adjacent to each other, and were separated by the traditional, beautiful paper screens one would normally find at a shrine. He waited patiently for them to place their bags in their rooms, then ushered them to the main room in the temple proper before making himself scarce. There, sitting at a small table near the middle of the room, sipping tea, was the smallest old lady either of the Americans had ever seen. She had cold brown eyes and graying pink hair, but they could both tell immediately that she wasn't like the elderly in the States.

"Sit," her voice was rough, possibly from age and smoking, hinted at from the half-filled ashtray centered in the low table. They sat, silently communicating as to what they were going to ask. Just as Dana opened her mouth, Genkai spoke first.

"You're here about the disturbances, strange homicides, disappearances, and general hocus pocus that's been flying all about here, Tokyo, and Mushiori City, correct?"

"Yes-" started Scully, but she was cut off before she could continue. She swallowed her irritation, choosing instead to listen.

"And you're here to see if the rumors are true, and if there _are_ demons and witches and aliens and all that nonsense, correct?"

"Yes-" Mulder tried to cut in, and was brushed aside as though he had never spoken.

"Then I've got to ask you; what got you hooked on this? Strange things have been happening for around forty years. Why now?"

"Well, now was when we were allowed by the Japanese government to actually come here and investigate properly."

"And did they assign someone to work with you on this case?"

"Yes, I think that the report said his name was, um…" Dana glanced at Mulder for help. He supplied it.

"Minamino Shuichi." Did they just imagine it, or did Genkai tense a little at the name?

"Ma'am, do you-"

"He's friends with my students, and comes here every so often to say hello. A very polite young man, if I remember correctly. And I do remember. But he never told me what he did for a living. Now I know."

"Well, yes, his job is the basically the same as ours, investigating strange occurrences, and reporting the truth to those in charge-" she stopped when Genkai snorted, but the lady simply waved her puzzled gaze off.

"I'll call Shuichi and tell him that you're here. But you never answered me; what drew you here?"

Mulder smiled. "It could be the doctors report that was sent to the States awhile back, saying that some punk got himself killed and was up and walking again before the week was up? Or maybe, shortly after, it was the children who fell sick, and never got better? The fact that Tokyo has had more ghost sightings than any other place in the world? People who come to your temple and never leave? The mass insanity in a nearby section of Tokyo after that, perhaps? The obsession teenagers everywhere have with the Duel Monsters card game? It goes on and on. Which would you choose?"

Silence fell over the small table, with Genkai staring at them, hoping that she wasn't revealing her growing worry on her face. "What happened after that?"

"Well, one mansion, out in the countryside was found with all of its occupants dead, one man was even beheaded. The sudden, incredible burst of technological advancements at both the Kaiba and Capsule Corporations. A parking structure, which was very solid at the time, just collapsed from the seventh floor up, then a large explosion on a tiny island just south of here. The disappearances in Mushiori as well as the sudden fever outbreak in only one hospital that vanished within the half-hour. Teenagers with supernatural powers, holding arranged fights with dozens of witnesses. The new species of insect found in the city that mysteriously vanished without a trace. Hallucinations of a skull floating in the skies all over the world. The reports of strange creatures, and of abnormal humans, that were mixed in all of these events. And all this was in just the first year.

"It was more recently that we've been getting reports all over the world of abnormal humans and similar happenings. But Japan seems to be the 'hotspot', if you will. We decided to investigate here first."

Genkai was clenching and unclenching her fists, and a tick was twitching in time with the clock on the wall. "I'm going to kill that brat," she muttered through tightly clenched teeth.

"What?" asked Dana, curious at the older lady's reaction. Genkai shook her head to clear away the anger and loosened her jaw. "I see how well he's been doing his job." She reached for a pen and paper, quickly scribbling something before sliding it across the table. "This is Minamino's address. I believe that he'll know more about these than I do."

The agents exchanged a glance. "Are you sure, ma'am? There isn't anything else you would like to tell us?"

"It's not my story to tell, child."

**DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1DAY1**

"…Is that a fact?… yes, I'll be careful… don't worry, if I think that they're getting too close, I can always tell Hime-chan to get rid of them… no, no, I'll be showing them the reports that _I've_ written. They won't be getting anything out of me…"

tbc……

A.N.: Well, what did you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Perhaps I forgot to mention this last chapter, but this is for the most part AU. As well as taking place over forty years since the end of Yu Yu Hakusho. That's why some of the people are older than before; some of the characters will also be younger, and some of them won't have aged a bit. I hope it will make sense as time goes on.

Also, I want to know how many of you can tell me how many different universes are mentioned in this section, and what they are. The people who get them all will get a prize!

**Warning**: In this chapter, there is gore, light swearing, and mentions of oc's, but you don't actually get to meet them yet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer.

"_/speaking/"_ is Japanese

Day 2

"So, this is it." Said Mulder, grinning slightly at his partner early the next morning. She refused to acknowledge what she perceived as a maniacal expression on his face, and simply didn't respond to his statement, instead moving to the door of the penthouse and giving it a firm knock. There was a muffled thump from somewhere above their heads, then silence. Dana and Mulder exchanged glances.

The door opened, and it took Scully all of her will power to keep her mouth shut. The person standing at the door was _beautiful_. Long, silky red hair fell to the back of his knees, and we're not talking about the orange-red that most red heads have. This hair was the color of blood, and it looked natural. His eyes were like deep pools of emerald green water, and seemed to swirl gold for a moment, but Dana put it down to the light. He was tall as well, almost as tall as Mulder, and the light green shirt he was wearing, the front having been left open, showed off a well-muscled body above his jeans. Not like those body-builders you see in competitions, but one of an athlete, or a dancer.

He blinked in surprise. "Can I help you?" they both noticed that his English was near perfect.

"Oh, yes, you wouldn't happen to be Minamino Shuichi, would you?" Dana worked hard to keep from staring at him, something which only Mulder seemed to notice.

"I am. And you… oh, you're the American investigators, right?" at their nod, he stepped aside and invited them in. The door to his apartment opened to a long hallway halved by doors on opposite sides, opening perpendicular to the hall itself. The other end opened to a large room, but they could not see what was there from their position at the entrance of Shuichi's home.

Mulder pulled his shoes off, and nudged his partner. She nodded, and followed suit, as Shuichi suppressed a yawn.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Mulder felt slightly guilty, but he squashed it with the knowledge that he had a job to do, and that there would be plenty of time to sleep later.

Shuichi smiled. "You did, but it's alright. I needed to get up anyway. My boys need to eat."

"Who-?"

"My sons." Shuichi smiled wistfully at the thought and led the agents to the sitting room. This was easily the largest room in the house. With a vine pattern criss-crossing the walls and ceiling, the extra soft couch and armchairs (covered in blood-red velvet), and the table, curio cabinet, dining chairs, were made of dark, rich cherry wood. The carpet was a gorgeous shade of green, which strongly reminded the agents of Minamino's eyes. The vine-like wallpaper didn't cover one wall, though; the one directly across from the entryway. It was all window. A large chunk of Tokyo, as well as most of Mushiori, was visible from there. It was beautiful.

"Wow," commented Scully, unable to help herself. It wasn't everyday that something left her speechless, but the _view…_ Shuichi chucked softly and started up a staircase that was wound up the wall above and around the entrance into the living room. The top of the stairs seemed to end in just a wall, but neither agent commented on it. Instead, they both took a seat on the couch to await the Japanese agent. There was an explosion of noise from upstairs, though only Scully could understand. Someone was screaming in Japanese, and by the expression on her face, Mulder guessed that it wasn't poetry being bellowed to high heaven.

Abruptly, the noise stopped, and Shuichi appeared at the top of the stairs, dragging two boys of ten years behind him. Their expensive looking pajamas were ruffled, and their hip length hair, though braided (and complete opposite colors), was messy and untidy. Obviously, they _had _been sleeping. One was rubbing the sleep out of his brilliant green eyes (the same as his fathers') and the other was scowling from under his snow-white bangs. A sharp word from Shuichi wiped the expression from his face into one of polite boredom. Dana deadpanned at him as Mulder tried to hide his smile.

"Bakura, Tsukasa, say hello to Scully and Mulder. They're from America."

"Big deal." The twin with white hair wasn't impressed, but as his brother was about asleep on his feet, the boy didn't seem to care.

"Bakura!"

"Nani?" no angel could match the innocent expression on his face. Mulder bit his lip hard to prevent the smile from escaping.

"Don't be rude. They've traveled halfway around the world to complete their work. The least you could do is show some respect."

"Why? They haven't earned it."

"Do you want to be grounded?"

"……" the other child, Tsukasa, was moving his head back and forth between Shuichi and his brother, eyes now wide open.

"I didn't think so. Now greet our guests _properly_."

"Ohayo, minna-san. Welcome to our home." He gave a bow that would have been respectful had the two agents not known that he didn't mean it.

Mulder let his grin loose. "It's great to be here, kid." Scully studied him with thinly veiled contempt. The boy matched her gaze, openly displaying his arrogance, as his black-haired twin took a step closer to Shuichi, one small hand reaching out to clasp on the pale green shirttails. Both Mulder and Shuichi tried to break their respected companions apart, but neither one was willing to back down, and after a few minutes, they resigned themselves to talking with each other. Mainly, they spoke of their views of life on and off the planet, and of the theory of parallel dimensions. A swift knocking at the door, followed by a muffled shout interrupted their discussion, as interesting as it was getting.

Shuichi made his excuses to Mulder and left to answer the door, trailing a boy behind him. Neither Bakura nor Scully noticed that they had left, or when they returned. However, they did notice when a blond blur intercepted them and tackled Bakura, dragging the both of them to the ground and left the American standing. Scully was astounded when the blond turned about from his position on the floor to give her one of the _nastiest_ glares she had see in a long time; and in a pair of lavender colored eyes to boot. She took an involuntary step back.

The youth under him sighed. "Malik-"

"I don't trust her, Kura-san."

"Nor do I." The voice was smooth, cultured, young, and judging by the lithe figure that glided out of the shadows, he was as rich as he sounded. His hair was almost as dark as Tsukasa's, but unlike the other boy, he wore his it short, cropped just above his ears. The sneer on his face started Dana into taking another step back, and she almost didn't notice the other blond standing behind him, smirking slightly.

"Minamino-san, Malik-kun, Suzaku-kun and I were wondering if we might go to the arcade for a while."

He smiled. "Of course, Shura-chan. Who else will be there?"

"The twins, Myune, Yugi, Anzu-chan, Amanuma-san and Ky-eh… _Naru_-san. Himino-chan is at the library with Sakura-chan, Isis-san and Temari-san. We'll be meeting up with them later."

"I thought so, but don't wander away from Naru-kun. We don't want another-" he stopped, but the children seemed to understand. Shura nodded grimly. "Understood, sir."

"Kura-san!" whined Malik, still on the floor with Bakura. "You must hurry! Or else the… the other kids will get the best games! Kura-san!" Bakura sighed, his expressive brown eyes rolling to the ceiling. "I'd love to, but how can I when you're lying on me?"

"Meep!" Malik immediately moved off of the smaller boy, and extended a hand to help him up. Once on his feet, the boy turned to his father. "Curfew?"

"As long as you're with Naruto, it doesn't matter. But don't wander off; you know how dangerous it is for all of you to be caught alone." There was something in Shuichi's voice that nudged Mulder, but as he couldn't identify it at this point and time, he filed it away in his memory bank to be reviewed later. Now, though…

Bakura skipped upstairs, smiling in an unsettling way, kind of like watching a mad scientist with a new idea, with his brother following at a much slower pace. Brief silence, followed by both boys returning to the living room, fully dressed and presentable to the public. Where Bakura wore a black, Chinese style tunic with a white, long sleeved shirt and pants underneath, his brother, Tsukasa, wore the same, but with the colors reversed.

"Is your phone on?" Shuichi was kneeling in front of his eldest son, checking him over, and looking for all the world that he was trying to reassure himself that the boy was all right before moving on to the twin. Most parents wouldn't be this worried about letting their children play at the arcade, but he behaved like he might not ever see his again.

"Don't worry, _mitza_. We'll be fine; Malik is like my shadow, and Suzaku has made it his life's work to stick to Tsukasa. We'll be fine, we'll be fine, and, once more for emphasis, we'll be _fine_."

Shuichi chuckled. "I'm your _mitza_, it's my job to worry. Go, have fun, be sure and eat something before you get _too_ involved in the games, and call me if anything comes up."

"Of course. Ja ne, minna-san!" and the group left the adults to their own devices.

"You let your kids go to an arcade instead of school?" asked Dana, trying to suppress her astonishment. Their host smiled. "It's alright. They're on a break between semesters, with no homework to speak of. It isn't a problem, really."

"Just out of curiosity, Minamino, why didn't Tsukasa, say anything?" Mulder leaned back in his seat, trying to look casual and succeeded only in formally polite. The Japanese agent suddenly looked old as he turned his head to look out the window at the city beyond. "There… was an incident, when they were younger. Both Bakura and Himino have put it behind them, but Tsukasa has… never fully recovered. I don't think that he ever will."

"An incident? What-"

Shuichi winced. "I would rather not talk about that, please. Besides, I doubt that the two of you flew all the way over here just to hear me talk about my family. You're here for the unexplained."

Smiling tightly, Mulder leaned back on the couch and locked eyes with Shuichi. "All right, first order of business: The boy who died and was walking a week later."

"That would be a misdiagnosis on the doctor's part. The boy never really died; he was only in a coma. That doctor also had his license removed." It seemed to Dana that their Asian counterpart was hiding a smile, but she wasn't sure.

"All right then. How about the children who got sick and never recovered?" tried Dana.

"It was a hot summer; a lot of people weren't prepared."

"Mass insanity and looting?"

"That was-" the ringing of the phone interrupted him. Shuichi looked apologetic as he stood and answered it.

"_/Moshi moshi… Hai… Hai, I see… Iie, I'm coming… ja ne./_" he turned to the Americans. "I'm sorry, but I've just been called out. Would you like to come with me, and see what it's like?"

Mulder jumped at the chance, but Scully declined. "I still have jet-lag, and several pages of paper work to finish. You two go on ahead."

They left the building, parting ways on the street. Walking quickly, the American agent was barely able to keep up with the redhead as he wove through the crowds. "Ah, Minamino," he said, closing the gap between the two. "Wouldn't it be faster to take a car?"

"It's actually very close. About a block further up, and to the right." They paused at an intersection, waiting for the light to change. "Besides, we won't be able to find a parking spot any closer than where it's parked now. So it's pointless to drive." The agents walked in silence for the rest of the way.

There was a large crowd surrounding the entrance of a building, forcing the two agents to push their way through to the front. Shuichi spoke quietly with an officer before gesturing for Mulder to follow him. The store was in shambles, with glass shards littering the ground both inside and out. The officer who had allowed them to pass the police line now stood beside them. He conversed softly with Shuichi, glancing at Mulder for a moment. Minamino sighed, then switched to English.

"Mulder, this is Hagiri. He works for the local police force, and has been a friend of mine for years. He's the one who called me down here."

"So, what happened here?" asked the American, gesturing to the destruction. Hagiri took a step closer and lowered his voice. "The cashier claims it was an ogre; big, with three horns on its forehead. When the credit card was rejected, he went wild, and trashed everything. Then he leapt through the front window and was gone."

"Any witnesses on the street?"

The officer winced. "One. But you won't get anything out of him."

"Why not?"

"He's dead." Hagiri walked further down the street, and both agents followed him. The witness mentioned was embedded in a brick wall, his head completely flat. His chest had been caved in, the mark suspiciously resembling a handprint. A handprint with three fingers and two thumbs, and was almost two feet from fingertip to the heel of the hand. There was blood everywhere.

"Ouch," remarked Mulder, biting his lip at the sight. Inwardly, Shuichi agreed, and carefully examined the site, asking questions about certain points in rapid Japanese. The American agent stared at the handprint. _Two_ _thumbs?_

_What the Hell?_

DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2 

Scully leaned away from the low table, stretching. Now that she had finished the necessary paperwork, the American was ready for a long, relaxing bath to sooth her aching back and shoulders. She staggered to her feet and opened the door, intent on finding the bathroom. What she didn't expect was to come face to face with a pretty young girl with sea-green hair and ruby red eyes. Reflexively jerking back, Scully lost her footing and landed on her backside, hard. The girl winced.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Scully-san! I was just about to knock on the door and see if you would be interested in something to eat! I did not mean to startle you like that!" Dana held up a hand to stem the flow of explanations. "I'm fine, really," she said as she pulled herself to her feet. "And I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"Again, I'm sorry. My name is Kuwabara Yukina. I live here with my husband, and our children. I didn't meet you with earlier because I had been out shopping with some friends. I am so-"

"Kuwabara-san," the American interrupted, "you don't have to apologize to me for having a good time with people you care for. Besides, what I really need right now is a hot bath. Where is the bathroom again?" Yukina smiled. "It's down the hall here. If you'll gather your spare clothes, I'll show you the exact door." Relieved, she did as instructed, and was in the tub in under five minutes, sighing with bliss. A small voice in the back of her head wondered at what the young girl had said. _"…, my husband, and our children…"_ Yukina looked a little too young to be married, much less a mother. Something just wasn't clicking in her head, but the hot water distracted her from thinking clearly. She was simply too comfortable to do anything more than relax.

DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2 

Mulder had left Minamino about two hours after investigating the crime scene, and was now riding in a car with one of the agents' friends; a man named Kuwabara Kazuma. Apparently he lived at the shrine with his three daughters, his wife, and, on occasion, her brother. Kuwabara was a big man in his early fifties, with only a few strands of grey in his hair. His occupation was as a lawyer, and since his trial had been resolved earlier than expected, he was able to give the American a lift back to the temple. Lucky for Mulder, he also spoke very good English.

"So tell me, how did you meet Genkai?" he asked, trying to break the tense silence in the car. Kuwabara started, then smiled uneasily. "I met the old lady years ago, when she held a small tournament to decide who her heir would be. I lost, but my school buddy, Urameshi won. He claims that she put him through Hell with her training camp, to make him physically strong enough to manage the shrine. I laughed at the time, but now I know better. And since technically, the land belongs to Urameshi now, he says that we can live there rent-free so long as we keep the place up. He's a punk, but he means well, so we all find a way to put up with him." He laughed at some inside joke that completely flew over the Americans' head, but he smiled anyway.

"What about you?" asked the lawyer, after he managed to get himself under control. "Got anyone special waiting for you back home?" Mulders' smile slipped a little. "Actually, my partner  
Scully is the closest thing I have to family. I've-" he was cut off as the car in front of them slammed on its brakes, causing Kuwabara to jerk the wheel to the side to avoid a collision. They both glanced back at the car as they blew past. It looked like there was a body imbedded from head to hips in the hood. A body with a long, brown reptilian tail poking out the back of its jeans. The lawyer poked his head out of the window for a moment to look at the sky, then pulled it back in as a different car went blaring past. "Knew it," he mumbled, now focusing all of his attention on the road ahead of him.

"Knew what?" Asked Mulder, confused and trying to get his heart to slow its' frantic pace. Kuwabara shook his head, refusing not only to answer, but also to turn around and stop so that the American could get a look at the accident site. Rather curious…

DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DYA2DAY2DAY2 

Later that night, Mulder and Scully discussed what they had seen and heard that day, and tossed theories back and forth. Both wondered where their hostess, Genkai had gone, and why neither Yukina nor Kazuma seemed to notice that she wasn't there. At dinner, they had mentioned that their daughters were in the city, playing with their friends, notably, Minamino's children. Since Kazuma's friend Urameshi owned the building Minamino lived in, the girls would stay in the city on school days, and return home on non-school days and holiday's to be with their parents. They weren't worried about them, the girls knew to look out for each other, and if things got bad, Minamino was just one floor away. He also kept an eye out for the girls, and made sure they weren't having trouble with school. The girls cared dearly for Himino, Bakura and Tsukasa, and would often supervise them when Minamino was called out on a case.

Apparently, Kuwabara had met Shuichi just a few weeks before Yukina. They dated for the next three years, then were married in late summer. That is, _after_ they had gotten her brothers blessing. _That_ was a whole other story. And the response to the Americans question as to who was the mother of Minaminos' children, was hysterical laughter. They never really answered.

And then there was this 'Urameshi'. Who was he, really, how rich was he, and how did all of the people that they've spoken to meet him? Kazuma and Yukina know him, Shuichi lives in his building (also a friend, and rent-free, said Kazuma), and Hagiri had spoken his name softly, before Mulder had left. Plus, Hagiri had known Kazuma when he had shown up. Mulder wondered if everyone he was going to meet knew everyone he had already met. Scully told him that it was just a series of coincidences. Nothing more, nothing less. Then she got up, told her partner that she would see him in the morning, and retired to her room.

DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DYA2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2DAY2 

Scully jerked awake, and lay still, trying to figure out what had awoken her. Soft voices from the walkway outside her door clued her in, and she silently slid out of bed and leaned as close to the door as she could. The voices never wavered.

"…for getting here so late, Kuwabara-san."

"It's all right, we have guests anyway. I don't want to have to explain this to them."

The second person laughs. "I understand. At any rate, I want to apologize for what Jin did earlier today. He almost hit your car with that stunt."

"Ah, well, just tell him to be more careful in the future. Did they get the body out in time?"

"Yes, though Koenma had to do a little damage control, that human was unharmed, just shaken."

"That's good. So why _was_ Jin fighting that lowlife? I thought there was peace between us all."

"There is. But in some ways, we are just like humans. There are always a few idiots to ruin it for the rest of us. And as we are no longer employed by Yomi, Koenma asked us to help protect this side of the barrier."

"What about Hiei?"

"The barrier is a big thing. He can't be everywhere at once, Kuwabara-san."

Kuwabara laughed. "Sometimes I forget that he's mortal like the rest of us. How's Urameshi doing?"

"He was fine, last I saw him. Talking to the new king about human customs and ideas. His Majesty was delighted. I've also got to report to Kurama, and let him know what our Lord's doing."

"Eh, you go then, and be quiet. You know he doesn't like anyone waking up his kids."

"Yeah, I really don't feel like being buried in his rose garden. Good night then." There was silence, then a slight scuffing noise. "Oh, Kuwabara-san, I almost forgot. There have been rumors of unrest."

"In the demon world?"

"No, the wizards. They've been behaving oddly these past few years."

"Not here. There hasn't been a wizard in Japan for, what, forty years now?"

"That's because they know what Urameshi is, and that this is his territory. But some of them believe that he, as a demon, has no rights to the islands. I am afraid that there will be trouble soon."

"I thought that their big shot, Dumbledore, was keeping them in line?"

"There was a revolt about ten years ago, just after the Potters were murdered, and when Tsukasa was... anyway, all wizards are now under the rule of one guy calling himself 'Lord Voldemort'. He's been restructuring their society, and slowly extending his rule to beyond England. At the moment, he has all of wizarding Europe, most of Africa, and parts of western Asia. He hasn't gotten as far as China, and the America's are untouched. We think that he's afraid of Americans."

"He's just afraid of people who fight back, is all." The two of them shared a laugh at that. "Alright, I'll keep my eyes open for anything odd. And tell the guys; we're having a couple of humans as guests. Normal humans, so you all know the rules regarding them. Got that?"

"Got it. Once again, good night."

"Good night."

Footsteps sounded, then there was just the usual night noises. Scully crept back to her bed, pondering about the new names and concepts she had heard.

A.N.: Thaliasama: here you go! Still good?

That's all for now! Please review if you want to see more!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Alright! Here's part 3.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer.

**Warning:** mild swearing, implied relationships, and a pathetic plot.

Day 3

The next morning, Scully didn't have the time she would have liked to discuss what she had overheard the night before with her partner. Their host, Kazuma, was eating breakfast with them before he had to go to his office to finish some last minute paperwork. They accepted his offer to drive them back to the city, and he dropped them off at a very plain, non-discript building. He said that an old school buddy of his worked there, and that he might be able to help with their investigation. Then he drove off, leaving the Americans to fend for themselves for the day.

Mulder turned to his partner, who had been boring holes into the back of his head, and smiled sheepishly at her expression. "Well, I did ask him if there were any reliable sources of what's been happening here. He recommended Kaitou Yuu, a retired reporter and currently a very popular author. Apparently, he was a teenager when the weird stuff started happening around here; so logically, he would be the person we need to talk to."

"And your shoes?" Dana wanted to know why her partner was wearing a pair of plain running shoes when she was stuck in her more professional (and painful) mid-heels. "You never know. I might need them today." Mulder tried to ignore her gaze, as it hadn't wavered in the slightest from its intensity, and grasped the brass knocker.

After a moment, the door cracked open, and a pale face with a long scar over one eye peered out at them. His hair was almost completely white, (curling violently, and pointing in all directions), and his fingertips were covered in ink. He blinked at the two agents warily. "Can I help you?"

Scully softened her expression. There was no reason for her to be hostile to someone who was going to help them with their investigation. "Are you Kaitou Yuu?"

"Yes. Why?" he was suspicious of them, which was a little unusual.

"Kuwabara-san said that you would be able to help us with our investigation." The expression on his face seemed less harsh, and he stepped back to allow them entry. The small room had sturdy, brick walls, and a worn, stained rug on the floor, and once the agents were in, Yuu closed the door and reset the numerous locks upon it. He turned to the far wall, and ran his hands down the brickwork and pushed in a certain few. The wall groaned, and a door opened in the pattern, leaving Scully wondering how the _Hell_ that was possible in the realms of physics, and allowing the three of them through into the building proper.

It was magnificent. Seemingly endless rows of bookcases, filled to bursting with books, with dim lights scattered on the ends of the aisles. The overall effect was creepy, and Mulder thought he caught something in the darkness to the left moving deeper into the building "Here," started Kaitou, catching the man's attention as he gestured toward his right. "These books have copies of the newspapers from the nineteen thirties up until two weeks ago."

"Why don't you have the ones from then till now?" asked Mulder, puzzled. The man gave him a nasty smile. "Because they only send me one book per month and this month isn't finished yet. I must tell you to be careful with my books. They're old and valuable, and if you have any trouble finding anything, just ask one of my assistants. The two of them are wandering around here somewhere, and I've told them that they were to help if possible. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." And with that, he turned on his heel and disappeared between the shelves. Dana blinked, then turned to her partner. "Ready to read?"

"Ready? I haven't had to read anything like this since my collage days! I… I don't think I can help you here, Scully." He started to inch away from her, but she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the section they needed to be in. It took her all of her will power not to scream at him to stop whining under his breath, to be a man, and grab a book, _now_. Although, he did get the message about five minutes later when his partner smacked him upside his head with the book in her hand. She said it was for his continuous mumbling about being forced into the third circle of Hell and paying servitude to the Devil. He thought (in his head, mind you!), that she simply didn't want to suffer alone, and grudgingly picked up a book to search.

**DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY**

It was around lunchtime that the two Americans got their first look at Kaitou's assistants. In fact, it was when a young girl popped up with a tray of sandwiches and a jug of juice, startling Scully into dropping the tome clutched in her hands. The girl's light brown hair was cut short, and her smile was nearly infectious, despite the scowl sent her way from the female American.

"Hi, my name's Sakura! Do you need any help?" Mulder sighed and shook his head, wincing when his muscles protested. "Actually, I think lunch is all we need, thanks." He stopped and took a closer look at her. "Are you really one of his helpers?"

"Yup! My friend Lee and I work here for Kaitou-san. His library is one of the best in town, especially when it comes to history, and the arcane."

"The arcane?" repeated Scully, frowning up at the girl. She faltered a little. "Yeah, he has tons of books on weird stuff like magic, necromancy, voodoo dolls, g-ghosts," she gave a small shiver. "And the history books are written differently then the ones we get at school. It's like they're told from the other sides' point of view. It's really interesting when it's told by, say, the witches that were burned during the Salem Witch Trials. It gives everything a new perspective."

The agents exchanged a glance. "Where can we find these books, Sakura?"

Mulder reclined against a squishy armchair, reading an especially thick book about the different uses of ki. So far, there were sections on defensive things, such as healing and flying to safety, to offensive techniques, such as the popular 'ki blast', and manipulating an element. The book even stated that _paper_ could be used offensively! And according to the book, the last known 'paper master' was a young woman named Yomiko Readman. She was granted the title only a few years ago, and although she has seemed to disappear, she does this every now and again.

Snorting, he looked up from the text to show it to his partner. She wasn't there.

"Scully?" he called out, looking around as best he could considering the dim lighting and the gigantic bookcases surrounding him. There was a scuffling sound from behind him, and he stood, seeing the vague outline of a woman vanish around the corner. "Scully?" he tried again, but there was no response.

Slowly, he put the book down on his chair, and reached for his gun. As quietly as he could, he walked to where the woman was, and peered around the corner. Mulder almost didn't see her, as she was much farther down. "Scully." He called out. The woman paused, then turned down one of the aisles. Swearing under his breath, the American trotted as fast as he dared, then looked at the space where he had seen the woman go. She was farther down, seeming to wait for him, and continued walking when he started after her.

This continued for some time, until Mulder found himself at a dead end, the shelves more than twice his height above is head. Unless the woman could turn herself into a book, there was no where she could hide. The agent sighed and put his gun away, turning around to find his way back. He almost screamed when he bonked his head against his partners'.

"Scully?" he asked, now confused. She grunted an affirmative, with one hand clutching the sore spot on her head. "Where did you come from?"

"I heard your voice farther back, and I've been following you for a while now. What the hell have you been doing?"

"I thought I was following you. Guess I wasn't." frowning, he turned for one last look at the dead end, then smiled brightly at Dana. "By the way, I found something interesting in one of the books I was reading. Come on, I'll show you."

However, when the two agents returned to Mulder's chair, they found it empty. The book he had been reading was gone, with only a series of faint footsteps in the distance to even alert them to someone else in the library. Both agents took off running, though it was mostly Scully following her partner in confusion, and were slightly startled at the source of the noise. It was Sakura, balancing a stack of books in her arms as she carefully put them on the shelves one at a time. She smiled at the two of them. "Did you need anything else?"

"You didn't happen to see a young woman in here, did you?" asked Mulder.

"No. The two of you are the only ones Kaitou-san has let into the library today. Why?"

The Americans exchanged glances. "No reason. Sorry for bothering you."

**DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3DAY3**

"Do you think she was lying?" asked Scully much later, at around sunset. Kaitou had kicked the two agents out, refusing to let them remain after dark. He wouldn't give them a reason why, nor would he let them check out some books to read later. So now, they stood on a suspiciously deserted street, debating on what had happened in the library.

"No. What could she possible gain by lying to us? It's most likely that she didn't think there was anyone else there."

"So then who were you following?" A sharp cry from the next street interrupted them, followed by rapid footsteps.

Officer Hagiri appeared around the corner, tugging a small child behind him. He stopped, however, when he was close to the Americans. Mulder stepped forward.

"Hagiri-"

"No time, American." He interrupted, and up close, they noticed that his hair was messed, his face pale, and a long series of gashes along his left side revealed a graying shirt under his jacket. All in all, he looked like he'd been through hell. And that the child he clutched in a faintly trembling hand was Tsukasa, Minamino's son. The boy was obviously very frightened of something, and as Mulder opened his mouth to try asking again, an inhuman roar from the street Hagiri came from cut him off. In unison, the four of them turned in that direction, eyes wide. Hagiri shivered and took off at a brisk pace, forcing Tsukasa to trot to keep up. Another roar convinced Mulder to suppress his curiosity for once, and a series of bright lights following it sent the Americans after him.

"Hagiri, what was that?" asked Mulder eyeing Tsukasa with worry. The man grunted, but didn't slow down. "You're happier not knowing. Just follow me, alright?" a minor explosion, just large enough to shake the ground, reinforcing their decision to keep following the officer.

It was when they rounded another corner that Tsukasa stumbled, causing the older man to scoop him up into his arms and carry him the rest of the way. They crossed a street, then went up a set a set of stairs that were only half as tall as the ones leading to Genkai's shrine. Needless to say, they were still long.

They were met at the top by a young man, no more than twenty-five, with long silvery hair and brilliant gold eyes. He looked at each of their faces, then stared hard into Tsukasa's bright and frightened eyes. A grunt, then he wordlessly stepped aside, and allowed the four of them to pass into the small house behind him. Scully had just slid the door shut behind her, when a beautiful young woman poked her head into the hall they were standing in. She glanced at each of them in turn, her eyes resting on the boy in the officer's arms. "Oh, dear," she murmured, and shooed them into the living room.

Carefully, she gathered Tsukasa from Hagiri, the boy turning to bury his face in her neck. She smiled at him, then returned her attention to her guests as she sat in a nearby chair. "Are you all right? No injuries?"

"No, we're fine. I'll tell Kurama to get the kid when he's finished." the officer looked Mulder in the eye. "Good night, American. Safe journey." Hagiri left, and the agents turned to their beautiful host for answers.

"Well…" smiling nervously, she sat down on the couch across from them, still cradling the boy in her arms. "I suppose introduction are in order. My name is Higurashi Kagome; the irate man with silvery hair you met outside is my husband, Inuyasha; and I believe you know my nephew, Tsukasa?"

"Nephew?" Scully started in her seat.

"Yes. He's the youngest son of my twin brother. But where's Bakura?"

"We didn't see Bakura. But your twin brother? Minamino is your _twin_?" asked Mulder. Kagome's face paled. "Oh, uh… _ano_…"

An explosion from outside cut her off, sending both Americans flying to the floor and Higurashi to her knees. There was loud shouting, followed by the sound of something being destroyed. Then the front door was ripped open, and footsteps thudded to the living room.

First to appear was a young man, in his late twenties, with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a cold expression his face as he argued with someone behind him. Immediately after him was a woman around the same age, soft auburn hair pulled into two pigtails, and a large scorch mark along the right arm of her white leather jacket. Inuyasha followed him, growling insults under his breath and boring holes through the ones who entered before him.

"I'm telling you, dog-breath," the man with the ponytail spoke as if he had been conversing while still outside. "You worry too much. We handled that monster without-" he stopped short when he saw the Americans. "Who are you?"

"Those are the hu-er… _people_ who you and your circus almost ran over, flea-bag." The man with the ponytail had enough grace to look embarrassed. "Oops. Sorry about that. I didn't think there would be anybody there." Somehow, he didn't sound the least bit sorry. Scully scowled. "If that was you, then what were the lights and explosions? And what did you mean by monster? And what do you mean, you didn't think there wouldn't be any one there? It's barely six o'clock!" Everyone else froze, looking nervous and unsure. "Well…"

"It's just a figure of speech!" interrupted Kagome, a forced smile on her face. She looked a few shades lighter than when the agents had arrived, but that was nothing to her now terrified expression to the sliding glass doors behind the Americans. Everyone in the room whirled around to look outside. A pair of wild blue eyes set in a pale face widened, and the person turned and ran. The Americans exchanged a glance, then hauled themselves to their feet and yanked the door open. It was the terrorist, Sirius Black! _What on Earth is he doing in Japan?_

Outside, Dana chased after the criminal as he rounded the house and bolted for the stairs. Mulder was close on her heels, and shouted for the man to stop. Obviously, Black didn't listen, as he stumbled and nearly broke his neck going down the steps. Scully had to slow down as she descended, because of her heels, but her partner had an easier time in his running shoes, and was slowly gaining on Sirius.

Once at the bottom, Black darted left, back towards Kaitou's library. Mulder was hot on his trail, narrowly missing the tail of his coat as it swished around the corner. He glanced over his shoulder, to ensure that Scully was keeping up, then turned back around at a sharp crack from ahead. The street was empty, with no alleyways or side streets. There were houses, but they didn't face the street he was standing on, and the back walls were too high to jump, even with something to stand on. Sirius Black had escaped.

Mulder remained staring at the spot where he had last seen the criminal. He didn't seem to notice the arrival of his partner, nor did he hear her calling his name. He did notice, however, when she stuck a sprig of some plant in his face. Sneezing, the man took a few steps back, and raised a hand to his nose.

"Scully, what the hell is that?" he asked, before sneezing again. She sighed. "I did try to tell you, but you were out of it. I found this on the steps, near where he stumbled. It's wolf's bane."

"Properties?"

"It's a poison so strong that it can irritate the skin with a single touch. Needless to say, it shouldn't be consumed in any form or amount. I wonder why he's carrying it." She peered closely at the leaves and buds, all of which were intact. Mulder pulled her from her musing.

"According to mythology, carrying one of these will protect you from werewolves and vampires. It was also said that the seeds can make you invisible at will. Nice, eh?" he gave her a lopsided smile, which she returned with her 'you're-trying-to-force-feed-me-your-paranormal-crap- again-and-I'm-not-going-to-believe-it' expression. The smile grew stronger. "Don't look at me like that, Scully. There have been no recorded instances of people _actually_ becoming invisible."

"And the vampire slash werewolf part?"

"Who knows. I think I'll keep an open mind, especially with what we've seen and heard so far."

Dana sighed. "Mulder…"

Tbc…

A.N.:Please, be kind, and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Whew! I did it! I tackled my greatest hurdle and won! I hope you guys enjoy it; I still can't feel my fingertips.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, all five of you. This chapter is for you.

Day 4

Both of the American agents had left the temple early the next morning to try and find their way back to Kaitou's library and continue their research. But two hours and three arguments later, they stood on a street corner, hopelessly lost and trying not to snap at each other. Again.

They agreed to try the next street, and were scarcely half way down it when Scully recognized one of the buildings ahead. They had started walking faster when an arm reached out of the alley they were passing and grabbed Dana, as she was in the lead. She cried out as the owner of the arm jerked her into the shadows between the buildings, catching Mulder's attention. The man turned to follow her when two people from the street grabbed _him_, and alternately shoved and pulled him after his partner. No one on the street seemed to notice that two people were being abducted, and Mulder absently made a note of that as he progressed to the darkest part of the alleyway.

Finally out of sight from the rest of the world, the agents were forced back to back as they glared at their captors. One was a man that Mulder recognized from the newspapers in both America and Japan.

"Bandit Keith?" he asked, confused. The man mentioned snarled. "Shove off, man. Just give us your money, and you won't get hurt."

"What the hell is your problem? You're a champion duelist! You shouldn't have to stoop to mugging to get money!"

"Yeah, I _was_ a champion. Until that fucking Yugi Motou made that ridiculous accusation, and had me thrown out of Duelist Kingdom. Now I've been officially disqualified from all future tournaments because of that brat! This is the only way I can make the money I need to survive!"

"You haven't, perhaps, considered a regular job like everyone else-" started Scully, but Keith cut her off with the subtlety of an African stampede (think Jumanji).

"I shouldn't have to work like all those _ordinary_, _talentless_ people! I was a champion! Those sobs should _worship_ me-" he was cut off as the world around them darkened, until there was no light whatsoever. The faint sounds of the street they left behind stopped, leaving an uneasy silence to descend upon them. Bandit Keith whimpered, and pulled the others attention to him.

"Not again… I can't go back… not again…"

"Keith-"

"I WON'T GO BACK!" he screamed, and turned to run. A short figure stood in his path, looking like a patch of even darker shadow. Except for the blood red eyes staring him down.

"Keith." The voice had two tones to it. One sounded young, and remorseful; the other deep, and full of malice. Both were male. The eyes narrowed. "We gave you a chance," he continued, "to start a new life. One of honesty. But you insist upon being a nuisance, and trespassing on other's souls. Perhaps this time, you will find peace. MIND CRUSH!"

As he was standing in front of the agents, the two of them had a good view of Keith grasping his head, before his body shattered before their eyes. There was no blood or bones or innards; it was like watching glass break. The figure with the red eyes did the same to Keith's' friends, and soon it was just the three of them. Scully shivered as those eyes slid over her, then moved to her partner. They seemed to smile, and then the all-encompassing darkness was gone, along with the remains of Keith and his thugs. Where the eyes had stared at them now stood a small boy, with the strangest hairstyle either of them had seen. It was black, edged in deep scarlet, and stood up in several clumps. But his _eyes_! No longer red, they were a vibrant purple. And despite the fact the boy was dressed like a hard core punk, he seemed to radiate innocence. He smiled at their expressions.

"Hi! You're the Americans Bakura-kun told me about, right?"

"How did you-"

"Bakura-kun and I are friends. He told me about you two the other day, at the arcade. He said that we were supposed to keep an eye on you. It's a good thing that I decided to take a different route to the museum today, else you two might have gotten hurt."

"How did you do that?" asked Scully, slowly feeling the strength return to her legs. The boys' smile got bigger. "You can thank Kaiba-kun for that. His holographic technology is the greatest!" if anything, his smile got wider, and an eerie twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I think I can get you an audience with him, if you want." Both agents stared at him, unable to formulate a response, which Yugi took as a 'yes'. "Great, follow me!" he chirped, and, turning on his heel, made his way out of the alley.

The agents exchanged a glance, than ran to catch up, almost losing the boy in the crowd. _This is insane!_ Thought Scully as she and her partner wove through the startling number of pedestrians. Yugi was so short and so fast that the agents thought they were going to lose him several times, but then the crowd would part, and they would see him strolling along.

Abruptly, the buildings seemed to shift styles, and ahead loomed one of the tallest buildings either of the Americans had seen. Yugi slowed down a bit, allowing the agents to walk alongside him, and cut Mulder off before the man could emit a sound. "You may not know this, but Tokyo is actually a small city, with several other cities lining the edges. The borders of Tokyo are difficult to define, because they merge and blend together. Mushiori, which is mostly suburbs; Kibara, the rural side of town; then there's Domino City, where a lot of the computer technology is developed; Nerima, with the most dojo's and fighting schools like Daimon High and Todou Academy; the last side is the Mahora elite school district, which includes all four Mahora schools, Ouran High and the Saint Roberia Women's Institute.

"Now keep in mind that not all the schools are in the Mahora district. There are schools everywhere, just like the Americas. And while the best schools are in the district, it's not where Kaiba-kun went. He and I went to Domino High, for the same reason; it was close to home. We are both brilliant in our own ways, but I think he's much more talented and useful than I am. After all, he's a computer genius. He can invent something, build it, have it work, and be have it be loved, desired, and needed by thousands. Not me. The only thing I'm good at is games." His cheery smile seemed to diminish slightly, before returning full force as they passed through the lobby doors. Mulder and Scully exchanged a glance over the boy's head before turning to look at the lone desk in the large room.

If anything, his grin was wider. "All right. Kaiba-kun's willing to talk, but we gotta' hurry! He's a busy man, after all!" As if on cue, the elevator to the right of the desk dinged, and Yugi scrambled for it, both agents trotting to keep up. He didn't say anything on the ride up, thought it could be because he was humming in time with the faint strands of music floating through the small car. Mulder was chewing on his lip to prevent the laughter from escaping.

Once at the top, the doors opened to reveal a long hallway lined with glass doors. As the trio walked passed, they could faintly hear the sounds of rapid talking, phones ringing, and various machines humming (or grinding and smoking, as one sooty and panicked room indicated). The very end of the hall opened up into a small lobby, with a pair of rich dark wood doors, and a desk with a very stressed secretary typing faster than Scully thought possible. The girl glanced up at the visitors briefly before returning to her computer. "Heh, Yugi-san. I should have known."

"Known what, Daisy-san?"

"The reason Kaiba-sama's in a huff. Go on in, and please, no dueling this time. We just finished with the remodeling." Absently, she tugged her rich brown hair out of her eyes, the majority of her focus having never left the screen. Yugi nodded, and aimed his smile at her. "Since you asked nicely…" he started for the door, but her voice stopped him again. "Oh, before I forget, Peach and I are going to be having another party with the guys. You're welcome to come if you want."

The boy stopped and frowned at her. "Mario put you up to this, didn't he?"

She winced. "Actually, it was Luigi. But I know for a fact that Link, Hakkai, and Gojyo are going to be there as well. Not to mention Kaiba-sama and his girlfriend, Nabiki-san. In case you're interested." Her smile turned sly when she saw the faraway look in Yugi's eyes, completely matching the stupid grin on his face blooming across his child-like features. "You'd better go in; Kaiba-sama's waiting for you." he nodded, and lead the agents through the doors in a daze. Mulder barely had time to note the pictures along the short hall (all with white dragons), before another set of doors opened before them, and the Americans got their first look at 'Kaiba-sama'.

They had expected an older man. What they got was a tall young man, maybe eighteen years old, with brown hair darker than his secretary's, and eyes and unusual shade of dark blue. He working furiously at a tower case computer and a laptop on opposite sides of the desk. Both agents noted that he was using one hand per computer, and wasn't faltering at either. The area between the computers was littered with scattered pieces of paper, various slender tools, and a partially finished… _thing_. Stray wires and multicolored computer chips were visible from where the three stood, and Kaiba seemed to be irritated about something.

"This had better be good, Yugi." He didn't even look up from his work.

"Kaiba-kun…" the man twitched, and looked up from his work, just then noticing the agents. "Who are you?" his voice was sharp, and compelled an answer from the recipient. Dana found her mouth open before she realized what was happening, and forced it closed. Kaiba frowned, but only leaned back in his chair. "Yes?"

"We had a few questions regarding your holographic technology." Piped up Mulder from her right. The executive flicked his cerulean eyes to him. "Really." It was more of a prompt than a question. The American struggled with himself for a moment, then blurted out his thoughts. "Mr. Yugi here rescued us from a mugger. Somehow, the air around us went dark, and he made our attackers vanish. When we asked him about it, he said that it was your technology. Is that true?"

Kaiba looked at Yugi, his face revealing nothing, but his eyes flicked up and down the young teens' body once before glaring into those rich purple eyes. Yugi just raised an eyebrow, and smirked pointedly at his rival. It was all Kaiba could do to hold in his blush, and he jerked up from his seat, only to start cramming his work haphazardly into a large metal briefcase. When he turned to pull his white trench coat from the coat rack behind his desk, the three visitors noted a glimmer of gold attached to his belt at the hip. No one got a good look at it, but Yugi's smirk got deeper, and his eyes gained a reddish tint to them.

"Kaiba-san?" started Scully, but Seto sneered at her. "Yes, it was my technology. Now get out of my office, I have a meeting to get to."

"But Kaiba-san-" Scully stopped short when she realized the world she saw was not the CEO's office, but the street in front of the building. Mulder was glaring at his watch, and Yugi was no where to be seen. Flustered, she turned to her partner, a question on her lips. He saw, and answered before she asked. "We're missing four minutes. Do you remember walking out of his office?"

"No. Nor do I remember the ride back down, or going through that lobby again. And where is Yugi? Did he come with us?"

"No," Mulder was staring off into space as he tried to recall what happened when they left. "I think he stayed with Kaiba. I… they were talking… something about spirits and milleniums and fools. Then, I'm out here. What do you think happened up there?"

Dana sighed. She had no idea as to what had happened. "Mulder…"

"Ah, never mind. Perhaps we should ask Minamino what happened." He looked excited about talking to the Japanese Agent again.

"What makes you think he would know anything about this?" Dana shot him down without effort, and tried to convince herself that she _did not,_ find _any_ enjoyment, _whatsoever,_ in seeing his face fall into disappointment. He sighed to himself, and conceded defeat. "All right. Let's catch a train back to the shrine. We'll ask if they have their own personal library, and see if we can't find something similar to what happened today. Or what we've seen and heard since coming here."

"You just want a home cooked meal from Yukina-san!" accused Scully, glowering at him as they started down the street. The man managed to avoid looking her in the eye. "Really, Scully, when was the last time _you_ had a home cooked meal from someone who actually _knew_ how to cook?" now it was his partner who was refusing to make eye contact. Mulder did a short victory dance in his head. _Dana 4, me 1._

The train wasn't too crowded, so the Americans were able to get seats next to each other. Dana sat with her hands and her eyes on her purse, the blank expression on her face notifying Mulder to the fact that she was analyzing the day's events in her mind. That, or she was eavesdropping on the conversations of the passengers around her. Either way, she didn't want to be disturbed unless she was in danger of missing their stop. So the male agent was left with nothing to do.

Slowly, feeling as though he was half-asleep, he looked around the train car, taking in the appearances and mannerisms of the others one at a time. His eyes finally stopped on an elder man, with graying blond hair, and a tired face, sitting right in front of him. It looked like he was talking to his dog.

One second passed, then another, then the sleepy feeling was gone. As discreetly as he could, he leaned a little bit forward, and tried his hardest to hear what he was saying. "… more careful, alright? You'll never get… this way… be a little… atient, Siri..." The dog (which, by the way, was black, shaggy, and _gigantic_!) barked once, seeming to agree with the man, and laid its large head in the mans lap. He continued. "And another thi… Ministry is on the lookout… You can't… wandering… in your human bod… even the muggles… look like. If they find you… back in pris… too old to see… in there. Remember, you… take care of Harry… locked up again… Do… -stand me?" the dog whined, and nodded its head without removing it from where it lay. Mulder opened his mouth to say something, but the train, which had gradually been slowing, stopped, and the agent lost sight of them in the mass of people boarding and departing the car. When he was finally able to stand up without hurting someone or himself, the doors had closed, and the man and his dog were gone, and the platform was rapidly emptying of life. They were gone.

Dana refused to listen to her partner as they trudged up the many, _many_, stairs to get to the temple. At the top, they saw Genkai standing on the porch, apparently waiting for them, and smiled when Scully jerked. "Genkai-san!"

"That's me. If you two are hungry, I know that Yukina is almost finished with lunch. Minamino also brought the kids over, so I hope you don't mind noise."

"Are you going to eat with us, Ms. Genkai?" asked Mulder, frowning slightly at her short stature. The older woman smiled at him, sending shivers down his spine. _Is it just me, or was that just a little evil?_ "Save me a seat, why dontcha'?"

"Yes, ma'am." Murmured Mulder, and he grabbed his partner by the wrist and pulled her toward the kitchen. Once there, the agents began to wonder if they should skip lunch, but the door was yanked open before they could move away. At first, they didn't see anyone, but then they looked down, and saw Bakura sneering at them. "Oh, it's just you guys."

"Bakura!" a man's voice cut through the air, making the boy wince. "_Nani?"_

"Be nice! Mulder-san, Scully-san, please come in! We thought you'd be back early today." Minamino waved them over from where he was sitting at the table, surrounded by children and a smirking Kazuma. Tsukasa was sitting between two twin girls, both of them about six years older, and both of them leaning over him, cooing and talking about how cute he was. A young girl about the same age as Bakura was glaring at him while he made faces at her from the other side of his father. An empty spot between one of the twin girls and Kazuma was obviously for Yukina, but other than that, there were only two other places set at the table. Mulder commented on it.  
"I don't understand. Why would there be more than the two places for you?" asked Kuwabara. Scully started. "Well, where is Genkai going to eat?"

Her question brought silence to the table. The littlest girl shot a glance at her father. "Dada, didn't you say that normal humans-"

"Eh, Scully-san," the man interrupted, pointedly focusing on the American. "Genkai-sensei has be dead for almost thirty years now. We couldn't possibly serve her dinner at this point." The agents exchanged a glance. "She can't be dead. We spoke to her the first day we were here; she's the one who gave us your address, Minamino-san! And we saw her just a few minutes ago, she told us that lunch was almost ready, and that we should get ready for some noise in here!" Scully saw that everyone save Mulder was staring at her as though she was crazy. "And she smiled at us, this really evil smile, and told us to save her a seat." She finished, trying not to mumble. Kuwabara snorted, and Minamino smiled as he closed his eyes. "Yes, that would be her." He murmured.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Dana. The redhead just waved her off. "Nothing. Though I will insist that Genkai-san has been dead for decades. I was one of the few at her funeral, and I have to tell you, not only was it was an open-casket affair, but if she _was_ still alive, she'd be over one hundred and twenty years old. Trust me when I say that she is not alive. It just isn't possible."

Mulder swayed on his feet. "Then who were we talking to? How many short, old ladies with pink hair do you _have_ around here!" the children burst into giggles, and both adult men turned their gazes to the ceiling, trying to fight their smiles. For a few moments, the Americans remained where they were stand. Then, when Yukina came in carrying a large bowl of Oden, they managed to stagger to their seats, and eat lunch. The shock was too great to do anything when their hosts announced that they would be going out for a night on the town, and that the agents had the shrine to themselves until around midnight.

Around 7 o'clock, the phone rang. Cautiously, Scully moved closer to it, and when it jarringly rang for the third time, she screwed up her courage and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi! Is this Dana-san?" the question caught her off guard, seeing as how precious few people knew _where_ she was, much less the actual phone number. "Er-yes, it is. Who is this?" Mulder mouthed a question at her, but she only shrugged in response, unable to answer verbally without being rude to the person on the other line.

"My name is Masaki Anzu! Yugi-kun told me that you and your partner are investigating alien sightings." The girl sounded like she was a teenager, but the American couldn't be sure. It was so hard to judge age based on a voice heard over the phone, no matter how good the reception. "Oh, yes, we are-" the girl cut her off.

"That's fantastic! You should visit my cousin, Tenchi-kun. He knows _tons_ about aliens!"

"Anzu-chan-" was this girl always so excited?

"He lives in Okayama, at the foot of the Masaki shrine! Though you might want to leave early, unless you want to get there in time for lunch!"

"Anzu-chan-" Dana began to twitch as she was interrupted yet again by someone who couldn't be more than half her age.

"Oh, don't worry, I've already called ahead and let him know you're coming! He sounded so excited over the phone!"

"_Anzu-_" Mulder winced at the tone of voice that she normally reserved for cornering murderers. It didn't seem to have any effect on Anzu.

"Oh, look at the time; I have to get to my ballet lessons before my sugar high wears off! Have fun tomorrow!" All Dana heard after that was the click of the line being disconnected, followed by the always-annoying dial tone. Frustrated enough to let it show, she replaced the receiver on the cradle a little harder than necessary, then proceeded to explain to her partner (through gritted teeth and clenched hands) what their plans for tomorrow were.

Predictably, Mulder perked up at the mention of aliens, and agreed to go and speak to this Tenchi, and see what he knew. _Well, _thought Mulder as he slipped away from his growling partner, _at least we won't be bored. I wonder what this guy is like…_

**A.N.:** I've been fiddling with the anonymous review toggle, so now even people who are not logged in should be able to leave a review. I would love to hear some feedback from you guys who have been unable to leave one before…


End file.
